Whitelighters
Phoebe: "A Whitelighter. What exactly is a Whitelighter?" :Leo: "Well, we’re really just messengers. Guides. Think of us as guardian angels for good witches." :— Leo explaining who he really is.[src] A Whitelighter is a guardian angel who protects and guides good witches and future whitelighters to protect and nurture them for their intended destiny. A person can become a whitelighter when he or she is destined to be one and fulfilling their destiny in life, being reborn as whitelighters after death. The whitelighters are led by the The Elders, a council of powerful and experienced whitelighters that serve the greater good. The Elders manage whitelighters and assign them to charges, although sometimes this connection happens naturally. DescriptionEdit :"Look, all I’m saying is that '''someone' always told me that Whitelighters are the glue that keeps the magic world working." :—Wyatt talking about Whitelighters[src] : Whitelighters are "guardian angels". They watch over their charges, given by the Elders and intervene when necessary to help them along their path and keep them safe; they can also be called by their charges. They can constantly hear the lives of their charges in their heads, and if one of them calls their Whitelighter's name, they can usually show up at a moment's notice. They also serve as messengers between Witches and the Elders. Leo Wyatt has stated that a Whitelighter is connected to their charge naturally, and the Elders don't always assign them.[1] Becoming a WhitelighterEdit Whitelighters are people who were previously somehow connected to the magical world or who were generally good people that have died. These Future Whitelighters given the choice to become Whitelighters or either move on to the afterlife. If they do choose to become one, then, they are given the powers of a Whitelighter. Their bodies are replicas of their former human bodies, but are composed of orbs which are described as white lights that have a healing sense to them. If struck by a power that would be fatal to other beings, such as Energy Balls or Molecular Combustion, their bodies will explode into orbs then reform relatively unharmed; they can, however, be knocked unconscious. After becoming a Whitelighter, the person's DNA will have a triple helix like that of witches and demons, not just two like mortals. RomanceEdit Though the two species are capable of interbreeding, Whitelighters are not normally allowed to have romantic relationships with witches, as it is deemed to be too complicated and dangerous by the Elders. There are several half-Whitelighters due to this rule being broken or lifted in special circumstances by the Elders. Some half-Whitelighters are Paige Matthews, Wyatt Halliwell, Chris Halliwell, Melinda Halliwell, Tamora Mitchell, Kat Mitchell, Saphire Halliwell, Sage Halliwell, Siam Halliwell, Matthew Halliwell, Posie Halliwell, Scott Halliwell, and Scarlett Halliwell. Piper's grandchilren devolp their powers at birth, like Wyatt. Chris, Melinda, Tamora, and Kat took a little more time to fully come into their powers. Paige didn't fully come into her powers until she was an adult. Pacifism and CombatEdit Because they are pacifists, Whitelighters traditionally avoid fighting, except when desperately needed to protect their charges, but are absolutely not allowed to kill. Leo tries to force Chris into a hearing with the Elders after he suspects that Chris killed two warriors in Valhalla, and Leo, himself, brings balance back into the world of magic by doing a "Great Evil" in killing Gideon. Despite this rule, Leo has killed a few times as the Charmed Ones Whitelighter: while they were trapped in the past, he vanquished the Grimlocks, however, the Elders may have let that one go as he was all that was there at the time and had no choice and he vanquished the Siren. That one he personally did with Piper's Molecular Combustion power, but, at the time, he had no choice as Piper had his powers and they didn't have another method. He also aided the sisters in several vanquishes, not vanquishing demons himself, but usually aiding in some manner. In one instance, Leo teamed up with Cole and due to his lacking his own offensive powers and Cole unconscious, Leo was directly responsible for a demon vanquish by tricking another one into vanquishing his partner. This however is not as much the case with future generations. With Piper's grandchildren, they aren't pacifists because they are part witch. They are responsible for most vanquishes. The only ones that truly embrace the pacifist side is Megan, Sarah, and Dan. Powers and Abilities Edit * 10 of 10Add photo*Basic Powers'' **'Scrying:' The ability to find a lost person or object by holding a crystal over a map. **'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *''Active Powers'' **'Orbing:' The ability to teleport through the use of orbs. **'Hovering:' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. **'Glamouring:' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. **'Healing:' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. **'Photokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate light and orbs. **'Thermokinesis:' The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *''Other Powers'' **'Sensing:' The ability to locate and find their charges. **'Cloaking:' The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. **'High Resistance:' The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. **'Reconstitution:' The powerful ability to pull onerself back together again after being blown up. **'Regeneration:' The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. **'Immortality:' The ability to lhave an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. **'Omnilingualism:' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of charges. Notable Whitelighters and HybridsEdit ;Whitelighters *Leo Wyatt (formerly) *Sam Wilder *Natalie *Danny *Marcus *Kyle Brody *J.D. Williams *Mikelle *Parker Robinson *David Jefferson ;Hybrids *Paige Matthews *Chris Halliwell *Wyatt Halliwell *Melinda Halliwell *Tamora Mitchell *Kat Mitchell *Matthew Halliwell *Simon Marks *Saphire Halliwell *Sage Halliwell *Siam Halliwell *Posie Halliwell *Scarlett Halliwell *Scott Halliwell